


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10 years in the future, Children, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, Future Fic, Life Partners, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lullabies, M/M, Mama Milkovich - Freeform, Memories, Singing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hobrerek said:<br/>Hiya babe, CrazyJ/Hobrerek here, I know you have like eight billion prompts to get through but you are wonderful and I wanted to at least get this in here for when you have the time. I was really hoping for a little ficlet where Ian and Mickey are playing with Mandy's baby and Ian does something that reminds Mickey of a really good memory from his childhood of his mom (or dad) doing that same thing and he gets emotional and then the after effects of that moment? Thanks love :D xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> Sorry Jess, I didn't mean for it to take fucking forever for me to write!  
> As you know, I changed your prompt just a tinytiny bit :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!!!! :D <3
> 
> P.s. this fic is like 10 years into the future

Ian and Mickey are babysitting their nieces for the night. It was a random Wednesday night but Mandy and her husband Brandon needed a date night so Ian jumped at the chance to babysit. Thus insuring Mickey babysitting as well.  
  
Mickey loved to complain about babysitting but he in fact loved it. His nieces were the cutest things ever. Mandy and Brandon have two daughters, five year old Mikayla, and six month old Mia. Mandy named her first born after Mickey seeing as though he is her godfather, and the only man she could ever truly trust.  
  
Yevgeny also loved his cousins a great deal. The only other ‘cousin’ he gets to play with was Liam but now Liam is fourteen and doesn’t play very much with ten year old Yev. He loves that Mikayla and Mia are younger than him, it doesn’t make him the baby anymore. Also, he likes how Mikayla hangs onto every word he says and follows him everywhere.  
  
  
Mandy and Brandon dropped the kids off at Ian, Mickey, and Yev’s three bedroom apartment before going out to dinner and a movie. The kids were all fed and Yev and Mikayla were playing games on the floor. Ian and Mickey were sitting on the sofa together, Ian pressed up against Mickey’s side with his arm draped over the back of the sofa. Little Mia was bouncing away in her bouncing chair, starring at the TV. They had put on some baby dvd that Mandy brought over.  
  
  
About an hour later when Mia started to get fussy and started to cry, Ian said, “I should probably try to put her to bed.” The pair still had a baby crib in the spare bedroom from when Mandy gave birth to Mikayla, it was useful for when they were babysitting. Also, they’ve been talking about getting a baby of their own. It’s been a long conversation that’s been going on for a couple years but they were close to being ready and just needed to figure out the details of it all.  
  
Mickey took the baby’s dvd out and put on a show suitable for a five year old, just in case Mikayla decided to look at the TV. Mickey could hear Mia crying from their spare bedroom and felt bad for Ian.  
  
“You two okay?” Mickey asked the kids as he stood up.  
  
“Yeah,” Yev said without even looking up. Mikayla just watching Yev and how he was playing their game, whatever it was.  
  
“‘K, I’ll be right back, gonna check on Mia and Dad,” Mickey said.  
  
  
As Mickey started walking over to the spare bedroom, Mia’s crying wasn’t as loud anymore, in fact it was barely even there. He gently pushed open the slightly open door to see Ian holding Mia in his arms and gently rocking her from foot to foot, as he sang to her.  
  
_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_  
_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_  
  
Mickey stayed in the doorway and watched his man sing to their niece. As Mickey listened, he realized Ian was singing the exact song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger.  
  
_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_  
  
Mickey couldn’t believe it. How did Ian know to sing this? Was it pure coincidence or did he know his mother used to sing this to him and Mandy?  
  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_  
  
Flashes of his mother rocking Mandy in her arms, Mickey in bed next to them, while singing this to the both of them came to his mind.

  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_  
  
Mickey couldn’t even hear Ian’s voice singing it, all he heard was his mothers voice. What a beautiful voice she had. It always seemed to make everything better.  
  
_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why, can't I?_  
  
Mickey was so lost in his memories he didn’t even notice Ian stopped singing and was walking over to him. When Ian was right up in his face he snapped out of it and backed out of the room. Ian closed the door once they were out of the room.  
  
“You okay?” Ian asked, a little worried. He had seen Mickey half way through the lullaby but he wasn’t sure of Mickey had seen him, he looked transfixed.  
  
“Huh?” Mickey said, “Yeah, uh, yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
Before Ian could ask more questions Mikayla came running up to them. She was smacking Ian’s leg gently trying to get his attention. “Uncle Ian!”  
  
“Mikayla not so loud, your sister is sleeping in there,” Ian said pointing to the door.  
  
Mikayla put both her little hands over her mouth before removing them to say softly, “Sorry!”  
  
“What do you need, princess?” Ian asked her. Mickey just stood there watching the two of them, still a little lost in the moment from before.  
  
“Can I have ice-cream now?” Mikayla asked with the biggest smile on her face. She looked just like Mickey and Mandy, what with her dark hair and light blue eyes.  
  
“Of course you can,” Ian said picking her up. He called out on his way to the kitchen, “Yev, you want some ice-cream?”  
  
“What kind of a stupid question is that?!” Yev said making his way to the kitchen. Mickey smacked him on the back of the head but couldn’t help but laugh. Every day, Yev was becoming more and more like him. Not in the bad ways, like swearing, smoking, or being a delinquent, but good ways, like his amazing sense of humour.  
  
The four of them ate some ice-cream in the living room while watching a Disney movie that Mikayla chose.  
  
  
A little after ten, Mandy and Brandon came to pick up their daughters.  
  
Mia was awake again, playing in her playpen with her toys. Yev was sleeping in his bed, Mikayla right along with him. Mickey was watching as Mia played, and Ian was asleep with his head in Mickey’s lap on the sofa.  
  
They let themselves in and made their way over.  
  
“Hey, nugget,” Mandy said upon seeing her daughter happily chewing on her toy keys. Mia seeing her mom, she removed the keys from her mouth and started banging them against the floor.  
  
Mandy went over to pick her up and happily pepper her with kisses. “Thanks for watching them.”  
  
“Anytime,” Mickey said looking up at her.  
  
“You okay?” Mandy asked, brows furrowed.  
  
“Mik in Yev’s room?” Brandon asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey said without looking at him.  
  
“Mick, you okay?” Mandy asked again.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mickey said. Just then Ian blinked his eyes open and looked up at Mickey.  
  
“Hey, sleepyface,” Mickey said to his partner.  
  
“Hey,” Ian croaked out. He turned to see Mandy holding Mia and said, “Hey, Mands.”  
  
“Seems like the two of them tired one of you out,” Mandy smirked at her best friend.  
  
Ian chuckled, “Yeah, how was date night?”  
  
“Just what we needed. Did she sleep at all?” Mandy asked about Mia.  
  
“Yeah, she woke up a couple hours ago,” Ian said.  
  
Brandon came back into the room with a still sleeping Mikayla in his arms, her arms tightly wound around his neck.  
  
“She’s totally out, what did you guys do to her?” Brandon asked.  
  
“You know, the usual. Drugs and alcohol,” Mickey said sarcastically.  
  
“Ha ha,” Brandon said.  
  
Mandy put Mia in her stroller and gathered up the kids things before they said their goodbyes and left Mickey and Ian alone.  
  
“Let’s go to bed,” Mickey said getting up off the sofa. Ian complied, and together they went to their bedroom.  
  
  
After stripping down to their boxers and crawling into bed, Ian put his head on Mickey’s chest. He said, “Ready to tell me what happened earlier when I was singing to Mia?”  
  
Mickey sighed softly but Ian could feel it. Mickey said, “It’s just- my mom used to sing that to me and Mandy all the time. Whenever she was putting us to bed, or when we were sick, or just to make us feel better about shit our dad did to us or to her…”  
  
Ian looked up at Mickey and the faint light from outside illuminated his face. He put his hand over Mickey’s heart and said, “I didn’t know. Is that why you seemed out of it? You were remembering her singing to you?”  
  
“Yeah… I didn’t even hear you anymore,” Mickey said, “All I heard was her voice.”  
  
“I bet she had a really pretty voice,” Ian commented.  
  
“She did, it was like nothing else,” Mickey said getting a little teary eyed. He never spoke about his mother, only on rare occasions or if something happened, like tonight.  
  
Ian placed a soft kiss to Mickey’s chest before looking back up at him. Mickey smiled at him and stroked the back of Ian’s head. He said, “You got a pretty voice yourself there, Gallagher.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Ian said moving to lean on his elbow, starring down at Mickey.  
  
“Mhm,” Mickey hummed.  
  
Ian leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Mickey’s lips. Mickey brought his hand up to cup the side of Ian’s face before deepening the kiss.  
  
When they broke apart Ian went back to laying his head on Mickey’s chest. A few moments later, Mickey thought Ian was starting to drift off he said, “I think we should have a baby, soon.”  
  
Ian turned to look up at Mickey, giant smile on his face. He said, “I think so too.”  
  
Mickey smiled back at him before placing a tender kiss to his forehead. Soon enough they were asleep curled up together.  
  
  
  
A year later, Ian was singing _Somewhere over the rainbow_ to their new baby girl as Mickey sat by and watched two of the most important people in the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series.


End file.
